


Faberry Drabbles

by TruFaith



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruFaith/pseuds/TruFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 Faberry Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faberry Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again Glee fandom! I've missed you guys terribly. This is just some old stuff I'm finally moving over here. These were written around the middle or end of season two I think.

 

 

**Love Is Pain – Joan Jett**

  
  
  
  
“Dammit, Quinn! I am so tired of this!”  
  
“Jesus Christ, Rachel. Not again.”  
  
“No, you’re not shutting me down again, not tonight. All you ever do is work! I never see you and the one time a month you manage to make it home at a decent hour all you do is yell!”  
  
“Because all _you_ do is fucking nag me! _'Why do you have to work so much? Why don’t we ever talk like we used to? Why don’t you take me out anymore? What am I supposed to tell our friends when they ask where you are?'_ It’s pointless, useless shit Rachel and I’m tired of hearing it!”  
  
“Well excuse me for actually wanting to see my wife every now and then! You might be a cold-blooded bitch Quinn but some of us actually prefer a little human interaction from time to time. Although I’m sure you get plenty of that with your little slut of a secretary.”  
  
“Fine. You wanna know why I work all the time? Because my wife is a _two-bit hack_ of an actress who hasn’t been able to land a decent paying job in nearly _ten fucking years_!”  
  
There’s the sound of a slap and shortly after the slam of a door as Quinn walks out into the cold New York winter night. She doesn’t even make it to the corner before she starts to feel it, that burning tug in her lungs that comes after all of their fights. She knows that in a few minutes she’ll start to feel the familiar pull and within an hour she’ll be back at home, both of them whispering tear-filled apologies over and over. Because this is what they do, what they’ve always done. They stay because they can’t leave. So they tear each other apart and then piece each other back together. But the pieces are getting more jagged and harder to fit. Soon, Quinn knows, one of them will stay broken.  
  
  


 

**You’re Gonna Go Far, Kid – The Offspring**

  
  
  
  
Quinn Fabray loves the way crowds part when she walks through them. She loves the way boys drool over her and girls stare her down with jealousy. She loves that with a single sentence she can guarantee any student will be completely humiliated by lunch. The way underclassmen cower with a single glance in their direction. The way people will believe anything and everything she says. The way that people envy her money, her popularity, her good looks. The infuriated look Santana gets every time Coach Sylvester points out that she’s the perfect captain. The hopeful glint in Finn’s eyes when she smiles at him and the devastation moments later when she cuts him down in front of all of his jock buddies. The glare teachers give her when she does whatever she damn well pleases because she knows she can get away with it. The fact that solely because of her money and last name she will get out of this hellhole of a town when dozens of her peers will be stuck here their entire life. But mostly she loves the fact that in four years she’s managed to transform Rachel Berry from a slightly annoying girl who was barely even on anyone’s radar to someone who is truly hated by nearly the entire school. She loves it because every single person that she can convince to hate Rachel makes her feel just the smallest bit better about the fact that she can’t. That she’s never been able to.  
  
  


 

**You Could Be Happy – Snow Patrol**

  
  
  
  
It’s been almost a year and Rachel thinks about Quinn all the time. It’s affecting her classes, her job, her auditions, her social life. Every time she closes her eyes all she sees is the look on Quinn’s face as she walked out the front door, a suitcase in each hand and her key on the kitchen counter. When Quinn had told her that she’d decided to go to school in New York with her Rachel had tried to feel happy but all she could feel was guilty. Quinn had already been kicked out and disowned by her parents just for being with her, and now she was turning down a full ride to UCLA, along with Brittany and Santana, for her. The first few months had nearly broken Rachel. Every single problem Quinn faced Rachel completely blamed herself for. If it weren’t for her Quinn would still have money and a family and her friends. She would actually be able to buy the camera equipment she desperately wanted instead of just always looking through the store windows at it with a sad smile. She wouldn’t have had to drop nearly all her classes and take a second job because living in New York was expensive and they needed the money. Rachel could never shake the feeling that Quinn’s life would be so much better if she’d never met her.  
  
Their last month together had been one never ending screaming match and in the end she had pushed Quinn away. She told herself it was for Quinn’s own good. Quinn had such potential, anyone who spent five minutes with her could tell that. And Rachel was holding her back. She wanted Quinn’s life to be easy and carefree and filled with everything she’d ever wanted. Quinn told her time and time again that she was all that mattered to her. “As long as you’re happy Rach then so am I.” And it only made Rachel feel selfish. Quinn deserved better than her and Rachel knew it. Rachel had known it since the very first time Quinn asked her out. So she did what she had to do, she hurt herself to save the girl she loved. Every night since then she cries herself to sleep, clinging to one of Quinn’s old sweatshirts that somehow still smells like her, and she regrets it.  
  
  


 

**Spitfire – Prodigy**

  
  
  
  
Quinn Fabray fell head over heels the second she saw Rachel Berry. Dancing wildly in the middle of a crowded club on a Friday night, one hand wrapped around a bottle of vodka and the other running teasingly up and down her body. Quinn stared at the girl, watching her for what could’ve been weeks, before Rachel looked up and their eyes finally met. Quinn saw something there that she hadn’t been expecting at all; gentleness, warmth, kindness, absolute joy. Rachel smiled and crooked a finger at her and Quinn had no choice but to go to her. By the end of the night they’d been dancing together, pressed indecently close to one another, for hours and hadn’t said a single word. Rachel had taken her home that night, wordlessly dragged her out of the club and into a cab and Quinn hadn’t even considered protesting. They’ve spent nearly every single night since then together. For five years Quinn has been caught up in the whirlwind that is Rachel Berry, always one step behind, always almost completely thrown off balance by the other girl. Quinn wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
  


 

**Tainted Love – Marilyn Manson**

  
  
  
  
It had been perfect in the beginning. They had been hopelessly in love. Quinn was sweet and Rachel was shy. They’d finished each other’s sentences and couldn’t bear to spend even an hour away from one another. Quinn had finally felt like someone loved her for who she was and not who she pretended to be. Rachel had finally felt wanted and needed simply for who she was and not what she could do for someone else. But that was a long time ago. So long ago Rachel barely even remembers it now as she applies make-up to cover a bruise across her cheek with the skill and finesse that only years of practice can bring. Now Quinn drinks and yells. Rachel spends more time crying than smiling. Quinn doesn’t dance anymore and Rachel doesn’t sing. Tonight, Rachel’s decided, is the night she’ll finally leave.  
  
  


 

**Hey Leonardo – Blessid Union of Souls**

  
  
  
  
Rachel Berry was one of the most recognizable actresses in Hollywood. She was practically a household name. She’s been in the spotlight nearly half her life and for years and years interviewers have asked her the same question over and over and she still can’t quite figure out how to answer it.  
  
“So, Rachel, you’re a famous actress and your wife is a famous director. Tell me, how have the two of you managed to defy the odds all these years and somehow maintain the elusive 'Happy, Healthy, Hollywood marriage'?”  
  
She wants to tell them that it’s simple, that she and Quinn saw each other when no one else did. That they fell in love back when she was just an awkward, annoying, walking fashion disaster and Quinn was just a selfish, bitchy, spoiled, rich girl. That Quinn was there through college when money had been unimaginably scarce. That she was there after every failed audition, every callback that never came. Quinn had seen her at her worst more times than she could even count and somehow through it all had always just smiled and said she loved her and assured her that things would turn around any day now. Quinn had wanted her when she’d had absolutely nothing to give and her worst fear in the world is not that she might lose her fame or fortune but that one day she might wake up without a gorgeous blonde by her side. Quinn loves her and Rachel loves her back more than she’d ever imagined possible. All the money and success is really just kind of icing on the cake for the two of them.  
  
“Just lucky, I guess.”  
  
  


 

**Womanizer – Britney Spears**

  
  
  
  
It was a known fact that Rachel Berry had slept with nearly every girl in McKinley High. Everybody knew that Rachel would sleep with practically any girl that was put in front of her and not even remember their name an hour later. But every Monday morning, without fail, there would be another girl left in tears at Rachel’s locker while Rachel herself strolled off calmly down the hall. Quinn didn’t understand it at all. Everyone knew what Rachel was like, it’s not like the girl made any efforts to hide her promiscuity, but still all it seemed to take was a wink and a smile and girls would just go weak at the knees. Quinn couldn’t possibly imagine their reasoning for it. She couldn’t fathom anything that Rachel could do or say that would be so convincing that she would just _have_ to sleep with her despite the overwhelming piles of evidence. Because Quinn Fabray had a little thing she liked to call self-respect, unlike pretty much every other female at her school apparently. She was absolutely positive that there was nothing on Earth that could ever make her lower herself enough to sleep with a girl like Rachel Berry.  
  
Hours later as Quinn is on her way to English she passes Rachel in the hall. Rachel slowly drags her eyes down and back up the length of Quinn’s body.  
  
“Hey Quinn,” she says coolly with a grin and a wink. Quinn immediately feels her stomach start to flutter as her heart speeds up and her palms get clammy. She stops dead in her tracks as Rachel passes and she takes notice of the blush heating her own skin and the shy smile still plastered on her face.  
  
“Oh shit.”


End file.
